<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars in Your Eyes - They Show Me the Way. by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863014">The Stars in Your Eyes - They Show Me the Way.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan'>Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dwarf!Jisung, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Slash, but he doesn't acknowledge it yet, witch!minho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a dwarf with nothing in his bag and nowhere to go, Jisung roams the forests of Yellow Wood, hoping to find peace after he's escaped from the chaos that begins when his village is burned down by one of the attacks from the neighbouring kingdom. He finds Minho, a carefree witch with no real destination in mind, and their adventure unveils. </p><p>Alternatively: A fantasy/DnD AU with a detailed backstory I couldn't be bothered to include in the actual fic. Prequel to the actual story that's yet in the making.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG BINGO: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars in Your Eyes - They Show Me the Way.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another entry for @minsungbingo, this time with the prompts: Stars/Constellations, Fairy Tale/Fantasy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some travellers have it easy; they come from bustling cities and cross the mountains to sell their goods or come from castles and search for adventures. Others, like Jisung, roam and get lost in the endless forests of Yellow Wood, not looking for anything particular, rather trying to run away from what has been.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not exactly run away, as in never wanting to return. But what can Jisung do when he’s no more than an unskilled dwarf? His passion is flowers and music, not violence and revenge. How much he’d like to change that…</p><p> </p><p>If he knew how to fight, things wouldn’t have gone south…</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s legs had been numb by the time he found a hideaway to tuck himself into, a perfect place to stay the night with little danger awaiting him. He’s almost picked a fight when he was met with another stray soul occupying said cave.</p><p> </p><p>He must have looked pathetic enough, with his height and burnt, torn clothes because the witch has taken mercy on him. Minho, the witch, has offered him to share the place, eyes glinting with interest. Jisung has almost backed away… but he was hungry and tired.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to rest.</p><p> </p><p>The sun has set behind the horizon, and Jisung’s been trying to fall asleep since then. His body aching to pass out, he’s fallen asleep with Minho lying down on the other side of the cave, blowing out previously lit candles with a silent spell.</p><p> </p><p>Now, his eyes are wide awake. When he lets his eyes fall onto Minho’s nest, the witch isn’t sleeping either. It’s curiosity, together with fear, that draws Jisung towards the entrance and outside their hiding spot.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when his eyes recognise Minho, sitting a few feet away and further down the hill. It’s a relief, Jisung’s heart finally letting the suffocating thought of Minho leaving him behind fade away. He’s not even sure why he’s feeling that way – they’ve never meant to follow each other further.</p><p> </p><p>Expecting Minho to leave and disappear like everyone else, he’s glad to see the witch. He finds him looking up at the stars, casting a spell to show him the right direction to choose. He stands back until the violet light fades away and then sits down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying anything, though there are thousands of questions in his eyes, Minho starts explaining. He says it only works at night and he needs to locate the correct stars' alignment. It shows him where to find the ingredients he needs.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need them for?” Jisung wonders, voice hushed even though there’s no one around. Simply sitting underneath the stars makes him feel vulnerable, a hint of mysteriousness dancing in the night breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Potions,” Minho simply answers. His eyes are locked on the sky above them, and Jisung understands what captures his attention. Thousands of little diamonds are scattered across the navy blanket falling upon them.  </p><p> </p><p>“What kind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing in particular,” he shrugs, nonchalant voice laced with amusement, probably at Jisung’s bold questions. The sparkle in Minho’s eyes makes something in his chest set off.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait- aren’t you like, saving someone? Are you on a quest?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho only shakes his head: “…no, I just want to find them so I can explore new potions.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about us? The rest?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” he inquires, hunching over himself, bringing his knees closer to his body. He must be feeling cold, his cape forgotten inside. Jisung is also starting to feel goosebumps on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well- you have magic, you could save lives, you could fight against the Kingdom. All you do is roam around and look for plants?”</p><p> </p><p>“This one’s a mineral.”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t my point,” Jisung exclaims, breathless, in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Minho shrugs and lies down. Jisung follows him, letting his words sink in once he’s certain that no other words are coming out of Minho anytime soon. There are thousands of stars around them, and they make Jisung feel less lonely than before. Among them, most of his friends and family rest now, and seeing them smile brightly at him feels soothing.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do <em>you </em>do to fight?” Minho asks, then. Jisung stiffens and Minho turns his head to look at him, observe him. “I’m… sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have enough power to fight,” Jisung answers, “I don’t have magic, I’m not tall and strong. I hate violence. I won’t change the world with my hands, but you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can learn magic, too,” Minho offers softly. “I can teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not strong enough to stand against an enemy. I’ve seen that; they’ve taken my home, I watched it burn right in front of my eyes. I don’t want it to happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho purses his lips, and Jisung almost regrets telling him. But then Minho takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. “I can teach you magic, so you can stand up against the world. It’s not my destiny to fight but I can show you how.”</p><p> </p><p>Then they stay silent. And then comes darkness, and Jisung falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up in his bush bed inside of the cave, covered by Minho’s cape, to the sound of the older walking around and packing things. He sits up, confused. “You’re awake, how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, good…” he mumbles, voice barely cooperating. Memories of yesterday circle around his head, and he’s not sure whether they’re making him more awake or lulling him back to sleep. They feel like a warm blanket – especially the lingering sensation of Minho’s palm on his.</p><p> </p><p>It has probably been a spell that kept his body warm when touching Minho because he’s never felt these electric sparks before. If that’s how magic feels like, then taking up Minho’s offer might actually be a good decision. Especially if it means staying with the witch for longer.</p><p> </p><p>That is, if Minho was being serious yesterday. Because he’d hate to push him into something he’s not comfortable starting–</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for an adventure?” Minho chirps, stopping by to collect Jisung’s belongings and put them into his back. His lips are stretched into an excited smile, eyes sparkling again. Maybe it’s how you recognise a witch – their magic seeps through their eyes that seem to shine even in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Even when Minho’s lips downturn into a pout to focus on cleaning up spells, the sparkle stays.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jisung beams at him.</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s face softens and his lips quirk up into a gentle smile. “I’ll be setting off soon, still have a long way to go. Do you want to go with me? I’d hate to leave you behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” the same memories play in his mind, this time more vivid than before. He remembers how Minho’s voice has sounded, offering him to teach him magic. Teach him how to fight. He remembers Minho’s warm palm burning into his and the sparks of hope it sent into his body. There’s only one right answer: “yeah, I will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p>As I said, there's some more plot inside of the brainstorming tower of my brain, so it's possible that I'll update this sooner or later and give it some proper settings and plot to follow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>